Someone Close, Someone Special
by tony-starks-nipples
Summary: Tony Stark's New Year's Eve parties are nothing short of legendary. With half an hour until midnight, Tony tries to set Steve up with a girl. Neither of them want that. Stony. One-shot.


The Christmas tree was gone, but the twinkling lights were still strung over every surface of Stark Tower. Tony Stark's New Year's Eve parties were nothing short of legendary, and here Steve was, bumbling around in the middle of one. Everyone was dressed to the nines, including himself. He made as little human interaction as possible. Instead, he spent the evening walking around the tower. He was going to be moving in, as were all of the Avengers, in two days. Start the New Year off as a team, a family.

He didn't know how he was going to handle living with Tony. They didn't get along on the best of days. That was better for Steve, because if they weren't always at each others' throats, he would have to face that painful fact that he was head over heels in love with the other man.

"Ah! Steven!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He turned around and there was Tony, stumbling towards him. _Oh great_, Steve thought _he's wasted._

"Hello there, Tony."

"Isn't this a wonderful party?"

Steve forced a smile. "Yes."

"Well I think it's all a load of shit. I don't know any of these people. I throw these things because I'm expected to. They're so _bo-ring_." He split it into two words. Then, after a moment. "Hey, we only have a half hour or so left. Have you found yourself a little lady to smooch at midnight?"

"Uh, I don't think that's necessary."

"'Course it is, Steve ol' buddy, ol' pal." Tony had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him around.

"Tony, really, I-"

"Hello there young miss." Tony cut him off. They had walked up to a pretty blonde who had been leaning over the bar.

"Hiiiiii."

"This here is my friend, Steve-"

"Look, you're very pretty. But I don't want to kiss you. Or anyone. Tony, please._"_

The girl looked from Tony to Steve, then stomped away. The bartender put her drink down, even though the girl had already left. "Here Steve-o. Drink up." Tony said, picking up the glass and handing it to Steve.

"You know I can't get drunk."

"Doesn't matter. Drink away."

Steve grabbed the drink for the sole purpose of shutting Tony up. Tony, looking pleased, walked away. He disappeared into the crowd. It was another twenty minutes before Steve saw Tony again. He was getting into the elevator. There was ten minutes left of 2013 and Tony was all but leaving his own party. After the doors closed, Steve tried to remember if there was a girl with him, but he couldn't picture one. He walked to the elevator and waited for it. He watched as the numbers climbed and climbed as Tony disappeared to some unknown place in the tower. Eventually the numbers stopped lighting up, and he realized Tony had taken the elevator to the roof.

On impulse, Steve pressed the button and waited for the elevator to reach him. Since Tony had designed it, it moved at the fastest speed possible that was still safe. It went even faster if there was no one in it. In less than a minute, it had shot down the hundred plus floors and the doors opened to let Steve in. He pushed the button and shot up to the roof. He was never a big fan of elevators, even back in the day, and the fact that this one moved as fast as it did... He could jump out of an airplane without a parachute, but he was afraid of an elevator. That made sense.

When the doors opened, he saw Tony leaning against the railing, looking out to Time's Square. He had a glass of champaign in his hand, but dumped it over the side. "Hey Steve," he greeted, not turning around. "JARVIS told me you were coming up."

"Oh."

"You can see the ball from here." Tony pointed toward the flashing lights and screaming voices.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

"So... do you have a pretty lady to kiss at midnight? After forcing me to find one, I would have figured you and a line."

"Nah."

"Do you know how that tradition started?"

Tony turned around. "No. It never really seemed important."

"You're supposed to kiss someone _special_ at midnight. Because it's said that the first person you touch or see in the New Year is going to be important during that year. Or something like that. I think it's lost that meaning over the years, but that's the deal."

"Hmm," Tony thought about that for a minute. Then he heard the screams.

_TEN!_

"It's starting."

_NINE!_

"Why'd you throw your drink out?"

_EIGHT!_

"Stopped drinking."

_SEVEN!_

"You were wasted before."

_SIX!_

"Easier to pretend. Fewer questions."

_FIVE!_

"Why'd you stop?"

_FOUR!_

"Someone really close to me says he doesn't like my-

_THREE!_

"-Drinking."

_TWO!_

"Someone close?"

_ONE!_

Tony grabbed Steve's tie and pulled him close. "Happy New Year," he whispered and pressed his lips against Steve's. It was quick and innocent and the exact opposite of what Steve imagine a Tony Stark kiss was like. Tony hadn't been lying. He was 100% sober. At least he hadn't had a drink in a while. There was no taste of it on his mouth. When Tony pulled away, Steve rested his forehead on Tony's.

"Someone close?" Steve said.

"Someone special."

"Well then, Happy New Year." Steve whispered before kissing Tony again. The city echoed with "Auld Lang Syne" and fireworks went off and glitter fell from what seemed like the sky. But Tony's lips were so soft and that was all that mattered to Steve.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's not even Thanksgiving, but I figured I'd post this now instead of when all of the other New Year's stories start going up. This one is horribly cliche and has probably been written 100 times before, but hey, why not? I'm bored.**


End file.
